The present invention relates to curb ramps and, more particularly, to a curb ramp useful for transport of carts up, over and down curb heights smoothly and safely.
In the last two years, there has been a significant change in the ordering and merchandising process in big box retail outlets' garden departments. Most vendors are now selling their goods on a consignment basis. New and very large volumes are brought in to the store, resulting in overflow from the original sales spaces spreading into the adjacent parking areas. In these areas, live goods carts that are approximately 22 inches wide, 56 inches long and 7 feet high are arranged for shopping, forcing customers to negotiate stepping off curbs from 5 inches to 8 inches in height with heavy carts. This configuration also forces workers to force heavy plant carts over curbs or walk them around at some distance. Customer safety, worker safety and merchandise safety are all compromised.
Conventional ramps are not designed for use for moving live goods carts over curbs. If the ramp is too short, tail drag can prevent movement of the cart. If the ramp is too long, it becomes heavy and difficult to move from place to place.
As can be seen, there is a need for a ramp for moving live goods carts, shopping carts and people safely and securely over curbs.